callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thundergun
no your wrong The Wonder-Waffe upgraded is the DG-3. If the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is put in PaP Machine, it will have red electricity and will be renamed to "Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ," which can kill up to 24 zombies at a time. some people don't get it... Richthofen on Kino Der Toten basically says that the Thunder Gun is the DG-3. Here's the Quote straight from the quotes page. :"So ZIS is what Maxis was keeping from me!" :::—Richthofen upon getting the Thunder Gun He's basically saying that the full name is (more than likely) Thunder Gun DG-3. Any one else get it?1-10 00:12, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I dnt know. an easter egg in ascension hinted that it was made in russia. Search ascension radio easter egg 4/6 yes, you're both right, the wunderwaffe Pack-a-Punched is the DG-3, but i once had the quote from richthofen (when i picked up the thundergun) Ohh, could it be?! The DG-3!! mabye this isn't in your quote list (i haven't seen it) but i've heard it myself so im pretty sure that the thundergun is the DG-3 especially cuz it's the new wonder weapon in COD zombies... (yes i was the one that said that the thundergun was the DG-3) - Robkil3 Someone screwed up the Zombies section... Err... I was just looking at the Thundergun page, and I saw that someone F'ed up the Zombies section. Can someone fix this? Reanimate the reanimated? Okay, the article says the zombies back to life is a thing on the other player's screens. I fired it into a crowd and a dead zombie rose up. And then he promptly killed me. This sometimes happens depending on what round you are on. Strategies Please Post your strats beneath, I'll start off! (harbingerofme) Me and my friend like to use the tundergun in KdU right after we teleported back to the mainframe. its like an instant 3000 points! (harbingerofme) nice strategy but if you have a thundergun crouch in front of the juggernog machine with it. ( BpackRPK115 ) Anyone who has seen District 9 When the British guy gets cornered by the Nigerian cartel, he finds a Prawn weapon that shoots out wind that blows back enemies and rips off limbs or destroys them completely. Could the Thundergun be based off of it? Johnny McAppleSeed 22:21, February 14, 2011 (UTC) thundergun for two people Can the thundergun be acquired by two people? on this wiki it says that the thundergun can by acquired by two people if one of them has upgraded it.to zeus cannon. i would like to know if this is confirmed? coz it would completely change mine and my friends strategy For two thunderguns to be aquirable, a fire sale must be in effect. A fire sale also makes it possible to acquire two rayguns.WikiTONY 14:48, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :To clarify, once someone has a Thundergun, there is absolutely NO chance of gaining another one, save for the person who has it dying and another player rolling for it. There is also 2 Ray Guns in the box to start with, two more are added in the Fire sales. 16:39, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Really? Really?The Thundergun is infinite damage like the WunderWaffe.And just to make things clear the cyclone it fires will get narrower as it goes that means the effect radius will get smaller. Thundergun does NOT shoot air The thundergun/zeus cannon is quoted as shooting compressed air to kill zombies. This is wrong. The gun induces a wave of intense sound that blows the zombies away. This can be seen forn the name of the gun "THUNDER gun". Thunder is nothing but a sonic boom created from the rapid heating of the air molecules surrounding a lightning bolt. A sonic boom is nothing but sound (or pressure waves to be technical). Since the term "thunder" is used and not "sound gun" or "pressure gun", it could be deduced that the thunder gun is some way related to the wunderwaffe. That would explain the evidence that some people are using to claim the thundergun is a dg2 upgraded. There is also evidence found in game at higher levels (28+), when firing the thunder or zeus cannon into a large group of zombies, some of them wont die, but instead get up while covering their ears with their hands (demonstrating that they are recovering from a really loud sound). Hope this helped. 08:51, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I understand your logic but based on evidence of the character;s quotes, it is obviously compressed air. When Takeo uses the thundergun he says "The answer my friend, blowin in the wind," (reference to bob Dylan's famous song). When Richtofen gets the Thundergun he says a risque phrase of "If I made this weapon, I would make it suck instead of blow." When Tank uses the Thundergun he says "It just blew them all to hell" and another similar wuote he says is "It just blows them all over the place WOW!" This proves that the Thundergun shoots air. But I really give you credit for your thoughts. AJ.Bialke 08:58, May 5, 2011 (UTC) it is infinte all over the wiki every1 saying thundergun is semi infinte well thats wrong it only depends on the range eg. the stakout is one hit kill (round10)but only dpending how skilled the player is with it. This mean it is infinte unlike the wwinter howl's please i would like you to comment ( 13:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC)) Demseystyle No, it only makes the zombies fly back later on. Also, Space Monkeys need 2 hits (they backflip the first). http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/8034/636pxhammerandsicklebla.png MatheusBond Talk http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/8034/636pxhammerandsicklebla.png 13:20, May 7, 2011 (UTC) No your wrong there if you go on youtube on high levels solo they will kill them and with the space monkey thing the wunderwaffe does not kill the director even though its infintet damage so it depends on what type of zombie you r shooting at on by the do you ever see the gas zombies picking themself up after a thunder blast